Service providers are increasingly implementing multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) within their networks to implement communication services. To reduce packet loss due to inefficient bandwidth utilization and to improve network performance, TE tunnels are defined through the service provider's MPLS-based network to steer traffic along desired paths. Traffic is forwarded along the defined TE tunnels using label switching. Accordingly, each TE tunnel between a particular source or headend router and a particular destination or tail router is assigned a specific label switched path (LSP) within the service provider's network. Typically, the headend router and the tail routers are implemented using provider edge (PE) routers.